Helios
Helios is a robot capable of fixing most physical things. With his multiple appendages, he is capable of doing many things at once. He hails from the Orion sector, which many don't know today. His ship was one of the guardians in the Orion sector before a civil war destroyed the Hive-mind and freed him from his forced duty. His ship is mainly cloaked, and only those with good perception or sensors can detect it. He is armed with a Hyperion shielding, which can completely absorb some of the damage hitting him, but he does have to be careful, when that shield bursts, it's very violent and interferes with his core, interrupting data transfer and electrical flows. Appearance ''' At first, he looks like an orb with multiple appendages coming out of it. When you look closer, you see that every appendage has a tool on it, and the orb has an eye in the middle with a weapon system around it. The metal he was made from is unknown, and the color is very unusual. There are a few scratches which are very noticeable on him. His eye's color changes upon situation, red in combat, orange when threatened, yellow when it detects the possibility of danger, green when normal, and blue when it's running on a "safe" mode. '''Biography Birth Helios comes from a factory in the Orion sector. Upon creation, he then began to undergo further training and testing to ensure that all systems worked to specifications. When he passed, he was sent to the "Purposing Processing Center" and became a ship captain. His ship was built to guard the territories, search for new factions, and destroy any hostile threat. Armed with an Ion Cannon, it is capable of destroying even the largest of capital cities. Further Life The war was sector-wide, as the Antarans and everyone else in the Orion Senate began to kill each other. He was sent to many planets to obliterate them completely. To this date, he has destroyed 32 cities and killed over 72 million. After 5 years of service, the war destroyed his controlling faction, which then lead to his disconnection from the Hive-Mind system. With his new sentience, he set out to build a colony. After building a colony and servicing it for many years, it was time he began searching outside the Orion sector for alien life. After establishing contact with many of the known races and even some in the unknown, he now set out to ensure diplomatic stability. But with all the wars and many disputes, he established a stealth protocol, all ships under his name, shall be cloaked and shall not interfere in diplomatic situations. After slithering through space for a few years, he came upon an unidentified object. After meeting up with another party that investigated the object, they went to various planets, in which Helios met up with The Soul Gazer and formed an agreement to produce and ship the N1X-13 design under the name of "Maxris Incorporated" Abilities ''' * Jack of all Trades, capable of fixing everything as long as he has the materials. * Hyperion Shielding, instead of taking damage on the first few hits, the shield absorbs some damage. * His ship is armed with an Ion Cannon, capable of obliterating capital cities. '''Negative: * Hyperion feedback, when the shield goes down, it is quite violent, those within 3 feet get blasted back and he is more vulnerable as the blast interferes with his core, damaging him and making him slower. * Diplomatic Protocol, he will not interfere with diplomatic situations unless it is of the up-most importance. * Firing the Ion Cannon takes a lot of power. the frontal shields are down when charging and overall the ship is weakened for 60 seconds. 'Trivia ' * Helios is the name of a Greek god. * Ion Cannon is a reference to many games and movies. * The Orion sector is a reference to Masters of Orion 3. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligences